


Everybody be cool, this is a robbery

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are armed and extremely dangerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody be cool, this is a robbery

**Author's Note:**

> For egorowna ♥

  
  



End file.
